


Disastrous dates and happy endings

by UKthewhitewolf



Series: Life in Moominvalley [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Minor Mumintroll | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Multi, Original Character(s), Sniff/Original character, They're mentioned - Freeform, we all need some soft girlfriends sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKthewhitewolf/pseuds/UKthewhitewolf
Summary: Snorkmaiden had previously thought her only option was to find a nice man who'd make her happy, but none of them have been any good. Finding the real thing is a lot more exhausting than she thought it would be.Turns out, what she's searching for isn't found in any man and has been right in front of her this whole time.





	Disastrous dates and happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the time Moomin & Snufkin are on their big trip in "Wanderlust"!
> 
> I just. Really needed some Soft Lesbians tonight. It's kind of a relief to write a couple who don't spend forever dancing around each other and just get on with it.  
We'll be seeing more of Jarno and Rosie in future stories.
> 
> Mymble Jr is referred to as Mumble in this!

Snorkmaiden tapped her finger against the wood of the bar she was leaning on, utterly bored out of her mind. She’d thought perhaps this guy would be a good one, Mumble had set them up and said he was alright, but so far it had been an hour and half into this disaster of a date and all he’d done was bluster about himself. They’d not even left this bar! When he had said he’d take her for a nice night out, she thought they’d go for a nice romantic meal, maybe a walk after, not this mind-numbing hanging around in a busy bar.  
If she wanted to hang around in a busy bar she’d greatly prefer to do so with her friends, they were at least good company and talked about more than how wonderful they thought they were. Actually, that was a good idea. She’d had more than enough of this.  
“You know, I don’t think this is going to work out after all. I’m sorry.”  
She interrupted his latest self-aggrandizing tale that was definitely not true, patting his arm and putting on her most sympathetic voice, before walking off and leaving him sat at the bar looking confused.

She crossed the building towards the booths on the far side, relieved to see Little My, Sniff and Jarno all chattering away happily.  
Snorkmaiden shuffled herself onto the bench, leaning back with a sigh.  
“Oh dear, no good?”  
Jarno’s voice was sympathetic, but it sounded rather like he’d expected it.  
“None at all.”  
Snorkmaiden leaned forward on the table, feeling quite fed up. Little My snorted, hopping up on the back of the bench to move to her other side and shooting a glare at the suitor Snorkmaiden had just left behind, who seemed to have been considering asking for another chance until Little My positioned herself between the snork and the rest of the bar. He quite wisely thought better of approaching.  
“What have you lot been up to while I’ve been bored out of my mind?”  
“Teasing Sniff, mostly.”  
Little My sounded very smug, and only cackled when Sniff whined a protest.  
Snorkmaiden raised an eyebrow, looking from My, to Sniff, then finally Jarno.  
“He made the mistake of letting on that he has a girlfriend.” Jarno explained, taking a swig of his ale. Sniff hid his face in his paws.  
“And we’re not leaving ‘til she shows up!” Little my hopped back up onto the table to grab her own drink.  
“Why not? Surely you have more interesting things to do?”  
“More interesting than seeing who this mystery girlfriend is? Not likely.”  
Poor Sniff only whined again, earning a quiet laugh from the others.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, only making the odd comment about the goings-on around them, before Sniff very suddenly leapt up from his seat and skipped across the bar. He greeted a pretty young woman, who looked very similar to him - she had much smaller ears, a shorter snout and was a little shorter in height, although her tail was longer and fluffier, and her fur was a pretty cream colour.  
She nodded in the direction of their table, and Sniff turned around to wave before they walked off paw-in-paw.  
Little My was gearing up to scamper after them before Snorkmaiden put a paw on her shoulder, effectively changing her mind.  
“Didn’t even introduce us, how rude.”  
“He was probably terrified of introducing you, My.”  
“And why’s that? I’m a delight!”  
Snorkmaiden giggled at the exchange between My and Jarno, although she was curious too.  
“Who is she anyway? Do you know her?”  
“Yeah, her name’s Rosie, she works at the same warehouse I do, in the office.”  
“Take it you introduced them then?” Little My cut into the conversation.  
“Yeah, kind of accidentally though. It all worked out well enough.”  
“She’s pretty, and he looked happy.”  
Snorkmaiden smiled about it, poor Sniff really did deserve a nice girl.  
“They’re cute aren’t they?”  
“Least they got on with it, unlike a certain pair of absent idiots we know.”  
“My!”  
“What?”  
Jarno laughed, watching the two girls.  
“Moomin and Snufkin?”  
“Who else?”  
My and Jarno shared an exasperated shake of their heads.  
“They’ll get there in their own time.” Snorkmaiden nodded to herself, quite convinced.  
“Not without a push they won’t.”  
“They will! I bet by the time they get back from their trip they’ll have sorted it out.”  
“Ha!”  
“A trip to see the world together is romantic.”  
“Until you get stuck in the rain or something.”  
Snorkmaiden tsked at My.  
“You know I’m right.”  
“No, when they get back, they’ll have sorted it out for sure.”  
Jarno finally piped up again, having been watching the girls debate with amusement, “I dunno, they might have figured some things out for themselves but actually getting together? I’m with My.”  
“See?”  
“Alright then, you miserable pair, how about a bet? 5 silvers says that when they get back they’ll have admitted they love each other.”  
Jarno squinted at Snorkmaiden, before nodding and looking at Little My.  
“Fair enough.” My agreed.  
Snorkmaiden was satisfied with that. Nothing, not even awful dates with dreadfully boring men, would shake her belief in the magic of romance.

* * *

The three friends only sat for another 20 or so minutes before Jarno’s husband arrived and the couple bid the two girls farewell.  
Snorkmaiden leaned her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her paw.  
“You should’ve known better than to trust Mumble.”  
Little My was sitting on the edge of the table, crunching up some ice cubes left in the bottom of a glass with a plastic stirrer.  
“I guess.”  
“She was never any good at judging what boys were like before she married Too-ticky, now she only pays any attention to her wife and just assumes if you keep trying something will stick with one of them.”  
Snorkmaiden sighed again. This had been the third man Mumble had pointed her in the direction of after she had complained about having no luck on her own to her over a cup of tea.  
“I’m beginning to wonder if I’m just too picky, or high maintenance. Maybe I should lower my expectations a little…”  
Little My made an odd snorting sound as she jumped to her feet, standing on the table so she could glare directly at Snorkmaiden’s eyes.  
“If you even think of doing anything that stupid for some idiot boy I will bite your ankles so hard you’ll never walk right again.”  
Snorkmaiden lifted her paws up in surrender, both amused and flattered.  
“Alright, alright! It’s just a little disheartening is all…”  
Little My hummed and jumped down onto the floor.  
“Come on then.”  
“Where to?”  
“Dinner. It’s not too late yet and I can’t stand seeing you mope any longer.”  
Snorkmaiden smiled and followed, knowing there was no use arguing with Little My, and dinner with a friend was always fun.

* * *

The pair of them ended up seated at a quiet table in the corner of a nice restaurant, not too expensive or fancy but cosy. They’d enjoyed a delicious meal, and Snorkmaiden was feeling much better, leaning back against the wall their chairs were in front of.  
“You want dessert?”  
Little My hopped up from her chair to sit on Snorkmaiden’s shoulder.  
“Oh no, I’m much too full. You?”  
“I’m sweet enough already.”  
My shot her a mischievous grin that made Snorkmaiden giggle.  
“Thanks for this My.”  
Little My waved a paw in the air with a shrug, “Any time. It’s no fun when you’re all miserable, you’re the only one around here who’s mostly tolerable.”  
“Gosh, what high praise!”  
“Oh shush.”  
They settled back into companionable silence, Snorkmaiden enjoying sipping on her drink.  
“You’re feeling better though, yeah?”  
Snorkmaiden tipped her head towards the mymble sitting on her shoulder, giving her a smile.  
“Much better.”  
“Good. That idiot isn’t worth feeling miserable about.”  
“I know.”  
“You gonna try again? _Not_ with Mumble’s help this time.”  
“I dunno. Maybe. So far no one’s seemed particularly interested in me, might just leave it for a bit.”  
“They’re all stupid.”  
Snorkmaiden huffed a laugh, leaning her head into the paw My had brought up to her head, gently stroking her fringe. My brushed her fringe out of her face with one paw, the other resting behind her ear.  
“I mean it, stupid, the lot of them. If I had the chance to date you I wouldn’t dream of ignoring you like most of them do.”  
Snorkmaiden furrowed her brow, her heart picking up in pace quite a bit.  
“Would you like a chance? To date me?”  
Her voice was barely above a whisper, a little scared that if she spoke too loudly she’d break whatever spell she felt like she was under right now.  
My’s paw went still, as if she’d only just realized what she had said. It was the closest thing to nervous Snorkmaiden had ever seen her.  
“I didn’t know you were into girls…”  
“Neither did I, until right now. Maybe I’m only into My’s.”  
Little My leaned back, letting her paw stroke down Snorkmaiden’s snout and looking her directly in the eyes. She stared for a while, as if searching for any hint of reluctance or regret, and her face softened when she didn’t find any. Snorkmaiden couldn’t remember ever seeing My look so gentle, and her heart felt like it was doing flips in her chest.  
Since when had she wanted this?  
She;d always liked Little My, sure, even admired her for a long time. She always spoke her mind and never took any nonsense from anybody. She might be small, but she had more spark in her than Snorkmaiden had ever seen in anyone else.  
She rather wanted to kiss her, actually.  
Little My beat her to it though, leaning in and pressing her nose against her snout. The snork sighed, happily this time, and let her eyes flutter closed. She blushed rather furiously when she felt My gently press her lips to her snout, never having felt quite so flustered.  
“May I walk you home, fair maiden?”  
Neither of them could resist bursting into giggles.  
“You may indeed.”

Little My remained sat on her shoulder as they began their walk back, one arm wrapped around her neck and gently petting the fur on her cheek with a smile, while Snorkmaiden had brought her own arm up to curl around her waist.  
“I think this is more _me_ walking _you_ home.”  
“Would you rather I got down and walked?”  
My sounded incredibly smug, but Snorkmaiden couldn’t help tightening her grip on the mymble just a bit. My hummed with amusement.  
This is certainly not how she saw this evening going, couldn’t have imagined it in her wildest dreams, but the snork was sure she’d never felt this excited and happy.  
It was kind of funny, how she set out to go on a date with a man a friend had suggested and ended up going home with said friend’s sister as her new girlfriend.  
She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
